<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Feeling by Possum_Down</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761678">New Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_Down/pseuds/Possum_Down'>Possum_Down</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Hilda is only metioned, this is mostly about Frida realizing her feelings for her friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_Down/pseuds/Possum_Down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frida first noticed the feeling during the whole library fiasco. Granted, she had felt it before then, but it had always been at the back of her mind, a brief feeling that had always gone as quickly as it had come. She had never given it much thought, or rather, she never had to give it much thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frida &amp; Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frida first noticed the feeling during the whole library fiasco. Granted, she had felt it before then, but it had always been at the back of her mind, a brief feeling that had always gone as quickly as it had come. She had never given it much thought, or rather, she never</span>
  <em>
    <span> had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give it much thought. Frida assumed it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But then, it had lingered. It was after they had defeated the Void of No Return, or more accurately, had stopped falling further into it. Frida had been smart enough to remember the garden plant from earlier, and with Hilda’s help, they had managed to distract the Void and stop their descent. When they were safely standing once more, Frida sighed. Hilda and Kaisa seemed equally as relieved, the former lowering her sword when she realized she didn’t need to fight any more vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It came back then as she looked at her friend. Frida ran up to Hilda and hugged her tight, partially out of relief, partially out of pride, and partially because of that foreign feeling. But this time, instead of fluttering away like normal, it suddenly latched on as Hilda’s arm came up to hug her back, tightening with her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frida was confused about why her cheeks suddenly felt so warm as she pulled away, but she didn’t have much time to think about it as the group exited the void and were met with Tildy and the Committee. She didn’t have much time to think about it when Tildy suddenly said she had the makings of a future witch either. And she most certainly didn’t have the time when Tildy had invited them over for tea and board games, and she had tried (and failed) to beat Kaisa and Hilda at a game of Dragon Panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when she laid down in bed that night, going over the events of the day like normal, did she finally notice the feeling. It made itself apparent the more she reflected. She found herself skipping over stuff that she would have normally been excited about, like the massive underground witches library and the fact that she would start training to become a witch soon, in favor of going over the fight with the void. Or more specifically, what had happened after the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush reappeared as she lay in bed, the strange feeling more apparent. Frida got up from her bed to pace her room, footsteps muffled by her socks. She wasn’t usually like this, unsure of her emotions, and she didn’t like that it suddenly started reappearing every time she thought about Hilda. She tried to think, blush still apparent as she padded back and forth across her room, invested in solving this strange mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the feeling jealousy? Hilda </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been bragging how she could be a witch quite a bit earlier, had Frida been unknowingly jealous of her friend? No, that couldn’t be it. Frida hadn’t even entertained the possibility of being a witch until Tildy mentioned it. Besides, it had been Frida who Tildy had picked to train, not Hilda, so why would she still have this feeling if it was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be fear? They had had to fight for their lives against the Void today, and the feeling had popped up around then. But that thought was quickly brushed away. When you hung out with Hilda long enough, you pretty soon knew what fear felt like. And this wasn’t anything like when Frida had seen the Rat King or ghosts for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl huffed, stopping suddenly in the middle of her room. This wasn’t helping at all. The more she thought of Hilda and trying to figure out what this was, the stronger the feeling got, and the more she felt her face flush. Frida was pretty sure even her ears were red by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, before softly tiptoeing to her door, and peeking out of the hallway. Seeing that her parent’s light was off, she padded over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was met with her own tired stare as she turned the light on, groaning when she saw that her entire face was flushed a dark red. Frustrated, she turned on the tap, leaning down to quickly splash cold water onto her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frida didn’t stop until the color had faded back to its normal hue, sighing as she looked back up at the mirror. Water dripped back down into the sink and onto her shirt, a few droplets clinging to her hair. She tried to wipe them off, but only ended up making the problem worse with her wet hand. Frida growled, grabbing the hand towel from off the rack and furiously scrubbing her face. However, when she was done, she was horrified to see that her face was returning to its former red color, now with the added effect of her hair wildly curling and creating a messy ring around her face. Frida wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m acting like this all because of Hilda.” As the thought left her Frida’s eyes went wide, a hand suddenly coming up to cover her mouth as if she could take them back. The blush came back with a vengeance, and along with it, the strange feeling, stronger than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Frida stared at herself in the mirror, the cogs in her head finally began to move. The strange feeling only came when Hilda was around, or when she thought of her. Her face got all flushed when it happened. She felt silly and embarrassed about it as well. The clues began to add up, and it wasn’t long before the light bulb finally went off in her head as she came to a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frida looked back at her reflection. Her hair was messed up, water had gotten onto the front of her pajama shirt, and there was still that insufferable </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her face. But despite it all, as Frida looked at herself, having finally discovered what the strange feeling was, she couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frida had a crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frida had a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilda.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who binge-watched the new season of Hilda?</p><p>I'm so glad the new season finally came out! It was well worth the wait, and I'm glad to see a little surge of Hilda content. I missed these characters, especially Frida. I know a lot of people didn't like the whole mara conflict in S1, but I always kinda liked it cause I like the scene of Frieda becoming friends with Hilda and David again.</p><p>But anyways, this is my first fic for the series! Its just a little one-off, but I did want to write something for the show. I don't ship any of the characters in the show too much, but I am a sucker for cute little crushes, and Frida is my favorite character, so here! (I also wrote this in one sitting, so sorry if its a little off!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>